


Beautiful

by theacedennis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacedennis/pseuds/theacedennis
Summary: Steve is uncomfortable at a White House dinner until a song he knows starts playing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, implied Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Beautiful

He felt like a fool in this tuxedo. He felt like a kid who got lost on the way to prom and wound up at the White House. 

Tony and Pepper were used to this, that much was clear. They looked at home in their clothes, at home in their seats. They just seemed comfortable. Steve was as far away as you could get. 

He tried to calm his nerves. He may feel like a child, but he doubted he looked like one. Everyone else looked incredible in their fancy looks, he was sure he looked the same. 

He wished he could go sit with the other Avengers. He knew it was his night, but he didn’t know why he had to be the first one singled out by the president for a Medal of Honor. Why couldn’t they honor them all at once? Publicity, probably. He thought the President was a good man, but everyone needs to run for re-election eventually.

The orchestra started playing a song that he knew well. His eyes immediately sought out Bucky. It was a song they had danced to many times before in their apartment. It may have been seventy years in the real world, but it was still only a handful for them. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

Screw it, he thought. He’s been told to keep a lid on their relationship, as well as his relationship with Sam. “Polyamorous bisexual” and “American symbol” didn’t go together apparently. He knew he’d crack sooner or later and apparently it was sooner. 

The First Lady had just asked him a question, but he blatantly ignored her as he got out of his seat and made his way toward the back of the room where they’d stuck the Avengers that didn’t warrant such attention as the great Captain America. 

“May I have this dance?” He asked quietly. 

Bucky responded with a questioning are-you-sure look. Steve nodded back at him. 

Bucky offered his hand and Steve led him onto the yet-untouched dance floor. Maybe it was dramatic. Maybe it made a splash. He honestly didn’t care. He wanted to dance with his oldest partner. He’d dance with Sam later and really get them all going, but for now, this was their song. 

All those years ago, Steve never could have dreamed about dancing outside the comfort of their home together, much less here, in front of the President as well as a lot of the press. But Bucky’s embrace was as warm as ever, pulling him in. He could hear cameras all around them going off. He ignored it but could tell Bucky was having a harder time doing so. 

“Is this okay?” He asked, worried. 

“This is beautiful,” Bucky replied. He leaned in closer to Steve, probably as a method to drown out the cameras on them but neither of them minded the closeness. 

Steve was inclined to agreed. For two men born in 1918 who never thought their love would see the light of day, this really was quite beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep and so I wrote a ficlet despite being creatively blocked and not thinking about this pairing for a few years. Who knew!


End file.
